The Bodyguard
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: When Dean is sent on what he thinks is a simple mission, he gets a lot more than he bargained for. But in the process, he also gets everything he's every wanted. Not the greatest summary but I assure you that the fic is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Bodyguard**

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing: **Dean/ Castiel (mentions Bobby/Ellen) Other pairings to be determined as the fic continues

**Rating: **M overall (There will be a few NC-17 scenes later).

**Warnings: **Slash, references to Non-con, Castiel whumping and possible mpreg. Don't Like? Don't read.

**Summary: **When Dean is sent on what he thinks is a simple mission, he gets a lot more than he bargained for. But in the process, he also gets everything he every wanted.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing. That pleasure goes to Eric Kripke. But it's probably a good thing that I don't own Sam, Dean and Castiel because if I did, they would all be doing very dirty things… wink wink**!**

**Timeline: **I want to point out that this fic DOES NOT follow any timeline or theme present in the Supernatural television show. I might draw my inspiration from some episodes, but this is my own spin on things.

**Author's note: **I am all for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. As an aspiring author, I thoroughly enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Flames however are uncalled for and will be reported. Thank you.

**Chapter One**

It was a normal yet perfect Sunday morning at Bobby and Ellen's house. Ellen was busy setting the table, making sure everyone had an extra large plate so they could stuff down as much food as possible. Sam and Jo were currently seated at the table fighting over who could eat the most bacon, while cracking jokes which Dean was sure 99% of them were about him. Bobby was working his magic at the stove, fixing a spread of buttermilk flapjacks, crispy bacon and juicy sausage. He also prepared scrambled, poached and sunny-side up eggs for the gang and wheat toast for his dear carb-fearing wife. Every once in a while Bobby would yell out 'idjit' if he overheard Sam making a wise crack about him, or 'balls' if he burnt a particular morsel of food.

And where was Dean? Well Dean was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen where he watched over his family with a smile on his face. "Things couldn't get any better," he thought while casually sipping his chocolate protein shake to hide the fact that he was discreetly laughing at Sam's corny jokes. He had his little brother, Bobby, the rest of the gang and his Impala. Essentially he had everything that he needed.

Yes, this was the normal Sunday morning that Dean was positive existed somewhere else in some sort of alternate reality. But not in this one.

In actuality, Sam was being a nerd on his laptop, showing Jo a website about some ancient myth thingy. Jo, who was ever the good little pseudo sister pretended to be interested for Sam's sake, even though she could care less about the famed cursed red balls of Anubis. Bobby was seated at the beat up kitchen table with a beer in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Even though Bobby liked to boast that he frequently read the world news, Dean was sure that most of the time, such as right now, the older hunter was enjoying the funnies section. Dean was indeed leaning against the doorframe, but no way in hell was he drinking a protein shake. Oh no, he left the girly stuff to his younger brother Samantha. Dean snickered at the feminine version to Sam's name, and on instinct the youngest hunter looked up, a flash of bitchface appearing for a second before he looked down at his computer screen. And they say mind links between siblings don't exist. Puh-lease.

The only one who was missing was Ellen, but that soon changed when said woman came barreling into the kitchen, bumping into Dean when she past by him.

"Oh Dean, son, there you are. I was wondering if you could do me a favor love?" Ellen asked, wringing her hands. Dean gave an encouraging head nod even though on the inside he was happy as clams after hearing those endearments. Sure Dean and Ellen had gotten off to a bad start initially, with Dean believing her to be an annoyingly nosey and persistent stranger, but that wasn't the case now. Now that she and Bobby tied the knot, Dean came to accept her, with that acceptance morphing into trust and respect over time.

"Oh thank you love. Its nothing serious, nothing hopefully demon- involved or supernatural-ish," she began with a nervous laugh, "But I have a cousin up in Toronto who usually calls every other week or so to check in, but it's been nearly a month and I haven't heard anything."

Dean took a sip of the whiskey he was nursing. Oh yeah, there was nothing like drinking booze before 9 am on the Lord's day. "So you want me to go check things out? Find out why no phone calls have been coming your way?" Dean asked gruffly. Ellen nodded affirmatively.

"I'm sure that it's probably nothing and that I'm making a big deal outta nothing. But in this world well who knows! The one thing I do know for sure is that I'm gonna chew that no-calling cousin of mine out when ya'll two come back. I'd rather the bastard be closer to family then to be so far away." Even though Ellen said it with a laugh, she started wringing her hands even more.

Dean sighed internally. There were two missions that were his least favorite: babysitting missions, and hide and seek ones. It looked like this one was going to be a combination of both. Well at least he'd have Sammy's company.

"Actually Dean, I'm going to stay here and work on that Anubis case. If we can find his big red rubies then we might have the upper hand in the fight against Crowley " Sam began as if he knew what Dean was thinking. On the other hand, there could have been a good chance that Dean spoke aloud.

"And besides, it sounds like a simple grab and go case. No big monsters to gank or anything. Doesn't really the two of us."

Dean reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, even if it didn't feel right. Truth be told, Dean hated going anywhere without Sam. He would never admit to that or tell Sam of course, but it was the truth nonetheless.

Dean swigged the last of his whisky, placing the empty glass in the sink. "I will head out in 30 then. Keep me up to date on the whereabouts of Anubis's private parts will ya Sammy?" Dean's smirk grew at the sight of Sam's glare.

"Didn't realize you were so into male parts Dean," the bitch responded.

'Touche', Dean thought to himself, though he winked at his brother and made a lewd kissy face.

Ellen walked over with a small piece of paper in one hand, and a small envelope in the other. "Here is the snot's last known address, and a cell phone and some money for you to use."

Dean thumbed through the vast amount of bills in the envelope, raising an eyebrow in Ellen's direction. Expecting the lady in front of him to answer his silent question, Dean was partially startled when Bobby spoke up first.

'Boy don't you be giving my wife a look. You ain't the only one who can hustle at pool."

Dean laughed as he looked down at the piece of paper Ellen gave him. "Well let me go rescue the damsel in distress" he mumbled, missing the slightly confused look on both Bobby and Ellen's faces. After staring at the paper for a few more moments convinced that he had it committed to memory, he shoved it into his back pocket and went upstairs to pack. It wouldn't be that hard to remember what was written:

17642 Young Street

Toronto Ont

416-907-5520

Castiel

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with an update. I lost my muse with this story but after watching a Supernatural marathon, I regained my Dean and Sam mojo. HAHA. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

It took Dean three days to drive his baby from Lawrence, Kansas to Dixon rd in Toronto Canada. If Bitchface aka Sam had agreed to come with him and help drive, then Dean reckoned that the journey would have taken them less than a day. As much as Dean wanted to grumble and piss and moan that he was pushing his Impala to the max and that he could have been spending his hard earned money –or hard hustled money—on something other than gas, he found that he didn't really have the heart to do so. After all, this Castiel chick was a relative of Ellen's and Dean couldn't resist helping the helpless, especially when the helpless in question is an acquaintance of the family.

Dean grinned to himself, just as a Jimmy Hendrix tuned came on the radio. Plus this trip came with a bonus. It's been a while since the infamous Dean had gotten any action, and by god was he craving the soft caress of a woman's touch. So maybe if this whole rescuing the damsel in distress thing pays off, then maybe "Castiel" would repay the favor by warming his bed.

The thought of how callous that sounded made Dean grimace slightly, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he was being completely honest. Some people might think of him as an ass, jerk, jock, or some unholy mixture of the three, but one thing that Dean Winchester was not, was a liar. He couldn't lie to himself or to anyone else that he was a ladies' man, a stud who appreciated all of the joys that women had to offer. If that made him sound like a dick then so be it. He was a good guy and a more than adequate lover in bed. So it was a universally known fact that the women who fall under the irresistible spell known as Dean, always leave more than satisfied. And yet, that was just it: they always left. Dean hardly ever saw any particular lover more than once, as he believed that settling down just made things complicated.

Well for the older Winchester boy, the idea of settling down was a bit irking. In his line of work, it really wasn't much of an option anymore. Not that Dean didn't think about the idea of it sometimes. Occasionally while working a case Dean would look over at Sam, maybe while his brother was taking a snooze or deep in research mode, and he would let his mind get carried away. Dean would think of some sort of alternate universe where he and Sam had retired from hunting, had found their own lady counterparts and had settled down into a nice town somewhere in the good ole U.S.A.. They would of course own houses next to each other or near in range at least so that their kids could grow up together and build strong bonds just like they did. It would be the perfect and fitting end too, at last bringing some joy into their grim lives. But they unfortunately existed in this crappy reality, where there was no such thing as a happy ending for Sam and Dean Winchester. Therefore, while Dean sometimes entertained the thought of the cliché "American dream", he knew it was highly unlikely that he would have that.

He wouldn't be a homeowner.

He wouldn't be somebody's husband.

He wouldn't be somebody's father.

Dean gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter. Life just plain sucks sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that Dean realized about our neighbor to the north besides the fact that it is fairly easy to cross the Canadian border, is that Canada had really long streets that seem to stretch on indefinitely. Dixon road seemed to be the mother of all annoyingly long bastards. Dean swore that he had been driving for nearly thirty minutes trying to find the address on the paper given to him, and he was about to give up and call Ellen when he noticed motel off to his left that was down a long path and mostly hidden by overgrown shrubs. On further inspection Dean noticed that the motel wasn't anything to cheer about: most of the lights in the sign were busted and the fading paint job consisted of less paint and more rust and mold.

Dean parked the impala in the lot and shut off the engine. It didn't seem from the address that he had that he would be heading to a motel, but he really couldn't make any judgments. If this is where the Castiel chick lived then so be it.

A thought suddenly occurred to the hunter. Ellen hadn't given him any pictures of his charge. How was he going to recognize the girl when he saw her?

With a shrug Dean got out of the car and checked his reflection in the driver side glass window. Maybe he would get lucky and Castiel would come and find him. He walked into the motel with that thought in mind, walking up to the young girl currently behind the counter.

'Time to put on the charm,' Dean thought to himself, flashing his pearly whites to the girl who looked to be barely eighteen.

"Why hello there Darling, my name is Hank, Hank Thomas. I was wondering if you could do me a little favor?" Dean made sure to study the girl carefully, reading her facial expressions and gauging her reactions to his words.

"I am actually meeting up with a friend here at this motel but the girl didn't tell me what room she was staying at. Do you think if I give you her name you could tell me what room she's staying in?"

Dean noticed the girl's nametag, which read "Clara". He threw in a wink good measure. " Can you help me out Clara darling?"

Clara, who eyed Dean hungrily when he first walked in, now eyed him skeptically. She hesitantly replied that giving out information about customers was against store policy, but when Dean asked again, placing his hand over hers on the counter, she quickly agreed. While she went to get the sign-in book that held the records of all of their guests, Dean took a quick look around.

The office looked a lot nicer on the inside than it did on the outside, containing within it its own lounge equipped with a medium sized flat screen and a coffee machine. The hunter made a mental note to grab a cup of java before he sought out the damsel.

The Paint job wasn't too bad either, in fact it looked like it had received a new coat of paint fairly recently. The furniture was in great condition, and he noticed that the place was bugged with its own security cameras. All of this made Dean wonder why the place looked like a dump on the outside and why they still used log books instead of computers.

"What's with the tomb?" Dean asked when Clara brought forth the rather large book. The question made the blonde girl smile yet she didn't tear her eyes away from the pages she was flipping through.

"Paper can burn," she remarked, and for a split second her cocky attitude reminded Dean a little of Jo, Ellen's daughter.

"So what's the name stud?"

Dean's grin grew wider at the nickname which earned Clara another wink. "Castiel," he said.

Clara immediately looked down at the paper, tense as a piece of plywood. She shuffled her feet a bit, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind he left ear. "Umm…l-last name?"

Her nervous demeanor quickly set off red flags in Dean's mind, alerting him to the now fact that something wasn't right. He thought this was going to be a simple snatch and go but now he could see that something was amiss. What was going on?

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Harvelle," he said though it came out more as a question than a statement. In actuality, he wasn't sure what the hell the girl's last name was, so he took the wild guess that perhaps she and Ellen shared the same one.

Even though it was not possible, Clara tensed even more. But before Dean could say anything to ease the tension, he felt a pressure at the back of his neck and heard a clicking sound that he was all too familiar with. Now Dean was the tense one.

"What the hell do you want with Castiel?" came the feminine voice behind him. The woman sounded wiser and older than Clara, but not too much older. If anything, she could have been the nervous receptionist's mother.

Dean knew that he shouldn't take chances with people holding weapons, especially when they were pointed at him, but he couldn't resist his next words. "Well that depends little lady, are you the maiden I seek?"

Dean knew by the sharp pain in his right knee and the fact that he was now kneeling on the ground, that that was the wrong thing to say. "Better watch your mouth boy. Learn to speak to a woman with respect, especially when said woman is holding the shotgun," she said curtly. Dean instantly replied with a "Yes ma'am".

The woman responded with a small shove of the gun, putting even more pressure on Dean's neck. "That's better. Now get up. Slowly." The hunter did so, a soft grunt escaping his lips due to his throbbing knee from the kick he received. So far this wasn't going as Dean had planned. In fact, he had imagined that he would have been back on the road by now soaking up the highway sunshine, not held at gunpoint by someone he couldn't see. He needed to rectify that immediately.

"Ma'am I meant and still mean no disrespect, but I am not sure what I did wrong or what is really going on here. " Dean turned around cautiously, both hands open and raised shoulder-level in the air. He was surprised by what he saw. He could have sworn that this woman was related to Ellen also. She had the same build as Ellen and was just as beautiful, but looked a little older, with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a dark flannel shirt with standard blue jeans, a black vest and combat boots. But in all honesty this woman didn't really need the shotgun to scare the hell out of Dean. In fact, she would probably be a lot scarier without it.

"The problem boy, is how you came to learn that name. So you better get talking or I'm gonna start shooting," she sneered.

Clara chose that moment to speak up. "Mama please put that thing down. He won't hurt Cas. He doesn't look to bad a person."

Dean rolled his eyes and sigh inwardly. Gee thanks lady, he thought.

"Well I am not the bad guy here ladies. I am just a man on a mission. Castiel's cousin Ellen Harvelle, who was worried when she stopped receiving phone calls or messages of any kind about Castiel's whereabouts, sent me up here. This was just supposed to be a simple pick up and drop off kinda thing, Mrs…?"

The woman seemed to relax a bit when Dean mentioned Ellen's name, but she tensed right back up when he mentioned Castiel. Just who was this girl and what the hell was going on. It was clear that these two women were protecting her, but from what?

"Claudia. Now reach into your back left pants pocket, pull out your cell phone and dial Ellen's number."

Dean obliged, handing the slim silver phone to Claudia even though she told him to toss it to her. "My daddy always told me it was impolite to throw things at a woman," he replied with a smile on his face. Claudia just snorted in response, but lowered her shot gun, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hello? Who is this," she asked gruffly into the phone.

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are."

There was a pause before Claudia started laughing. "Yeah you sure are Ellen. Can't believe you remember that. You should know by now who I am."

There was a pause.

"Claudia Sullivan. Fellow hunter from up North. Been a while since I've seen the infamous Ellen Harvelle. Spoiled hunter's wife. I did tell you once that if you let me have you for a week I could make an honest hunter outta you," said Claudia. Dean raised his eyebrows, exchanging a look with Clara from where she seemed unmoving from behind the front desk.

"Yeah well we've had a lotta shit going on up here too. But I just needed to give you a ring cause some Jersey Shore playboy came knocking on my doorstep saying he was sent by you."

Dean gave an offended look.

"No shit, really? This brat is a Winchester? Son of John Winchester? Well fuck a duck. I didn't think good ole Johnnie would have let his son grow up in the world of a hunter, but I guess that's neither here nor there," Claudia said with a shrug.

"Two sons? Huh, well that's interesting."

There was another pause.

"Yeah your right, he doesn't look like much, but if you say he's a good hunter then I guess I'll take your word for it."

Dean gave Claudia an incredulous look. "Now hold the hell on," he began but as soon as he opened his said that Claudia once again had her shotgun pointed at him. He glared at the female hunter but immediately closed his mouth. This just wasn't Dean's day.

"Yeah Cas is here. And I know there was very little communication between you guys, but the situation isn't really good right now. Hell if I had your contact info then I would have given you ring but I clearly didn't and there is no hunter's message board that I could go to Ellen. So quit your bitching."

Dean chuckled and Claudia pinched the bridge of her nose. Clara did what she apparently does best: stood still.

"Listen Ellen, Cas is in trouble big. I would have made the trip with him myself, but it's just my daughter and I now. Cas needs more protection than we can give," Claudia admitted into the phone.

"Right now I have this place under every protection spell I can think of, but in the end Cas isn't safe here anymore. Staying in one place isn't safe period."

Dean had to agree with that. Both he and Sammy knew that when someone or something is hot on your ass, its best to high-tail it and don't stop.

"So you and that bastard Bobby Singer are gonna need to pull out all the stops and set the place up cause I'm sure that when Cas gets there, an uninvited guest will follow."

Claudia closed the flip phone, tossing it back to a confused Dean. With a nod of her head, Claudia sent Clara from the room, turning to face the young hunter. "You packing?" she asked calmly.

Dean smirked. "My car is out front. Full loaded with every weapon you could think of."

Claudia nodded, staring down at her folded arms. "Listen Dean. About the whole gun thing….I think of Cas as family ya know? Had to this past month. But trusting people isn't easy when you're a hunter. "

Dean nodded. "No hard feelings. I would've done the same."

Claudia stared at Dean for a few moments, making the young hunter slightly nervous. Dean wondered what she was looking for. He guessed that she was analyzing him, measuring him up. Whoever this Castiel girl was, she must be important enough to have people like Claudia and Clara looking after her, sacrificing their lives to protect her. He wanted to smile, or crack a lame joke to ease the remaining tension, but he did not. He needed to prove to Claudia that he could be the protector that Cas needed.

And apparently Claudia saw what she was looking for because she tilted her head to the doorway in which Clara had passed through moments earlier.

"Through there. Downstairs. Third door on your right."

Dean winked at the blonde hunter and took off, eager to meet the person who was the center of all of the fuss.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
